


Dreams or Nightmares

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Random Sterek shorts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Being Idiots, Dreams and Nightmares, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Stiles and Derek keep having dreams of each other until the night they both think they fell asleep.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Random Sterek shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564270
Comments: 32
Kudos: 131





	Dreams or Nightmares

It was nearly morning when he was finally ready to go to bed. He was working on not passing out in the middle of his research and making sure he got a goods nights sleep. He was also rushing so he could have what little time he had before the sun rose with his Alpha in his bed. It wasn’t even about sex. He just loved sleeping next to him, knowing that he was safe for at least a short time and Stiles could keep him there. 

“Are you finally done?” Derek quipped and he smiled, too tired to think of a comeback. The Alpha had his own book he was reading through to see if there was anything they could use. It was printed in a font that made it difficult for Stiles to read so Derek took over for help, promising to mention anything he found.

“Just scoot.” He wiggled out of his pants and shoved the covers to the side, sliding in and tucking himself away. Derek set his own book to the side and turned off the light, sighing as he sank next to him. Warmth washed over him and Stiles rolled, wrapping himself around the wolf.

“It’s about time.” Derek happily moved until he was comfortable and heaved a massive sigh in his face. 

“I know. Early morning.” He tilted his head back so he could see him clearly. Derek looked just the way he was sure he could, his face younger than before and open to him. Even though he could read his Alpha like a book, this was a man letting himself be seen and known and Stiles would never do anything to betray that trust. It took years to earn. The wolf smiled down at him and bent in for a kiss. Stiles closed his eyes, waiting for the expected brush of lips. It never came. 

Stiles opened his eyes and jerked back. The room was cold and empty, the covers just a tad too cold to be comfortable and he rolled over. Agony filled him and he reached out toward the side of the bed, the image of the wolf burned into his mind so furiously that he could almost see it in the dark. He wanted him so bad. To keep him safe and comfortable and loved but he couldn’t. The dreams that plagued him were getting worse.   
=========================================================================  
Derek finished washing up and headed to his room with a wave of delight washing over him as he spotted the pack human in his bed. He was the person he was constantly looking out for, trying to keep in his eyesight. The human wore everything on his sleeve, bleeding out confidence even if he radiated the scent of fear. Stiles stretched out in his bed made the wolf in Derek settle happily in his chest and he grinned.

“You look like you’re about to eat me.” Stiles chuckled and he stalked forward. 

“Maybe I will.” He murmured, sinking into the bed on one knee before caging the man in his arms. 

“Not tonight. I promise tomorrow but I don’t want to lift around tomorrow.” Stiles waved his hands around but his scent never changed. There was no fear in it, only content and a small wisp of arousal. Derek leaned down and nuzzled his nose against his before falling over onto his side, dragging his lover after him. He wrapped him up tight and reveled in keeping him safe in his arms. He took a moment to breathe, closing his eyes so he could feel everything. 

“Love you Der” Stiles murmured and Derek smiled, taking a moment before he replied. He wanted to see Stiles face transform like it does every time Derek confessed his love to him. When he opened his eyes, he was alone. A short howl of agony slipped out and he bit it back, rolling over to the far side of the bed and clutching his hands to his chest to stop the pain. It didn’t do much as he noticed the direct lack of scent of his mate in his bed and he threw off his covers. Who really needed sleep when he could go for a run?  
==========================================================================  
The next big thing swung into town with three thunderstorms in a row that lasted long enough for each correlating event of a bank robbery, a break in at the school and someone egging Harrisons house. The only connections he could make were the storms and the actions. The police were working on it but it was a threat to the town so he threw himself at his work. Derek pitched in, offering to hide him out in the loft since his father told him not to stick his nose in the robbery. 

“What time is it?” He glanced up before he realized that his Alpha was dozing next to him. He huffed out a laugh before turning back, watching the words dance across the page before giving up. It wasn’t that dangerous that they had to sacrifice their sleep and he stood, shutting his book. 

“Der, come on. You shouldn’t sleep like that. You’re an old man.” He chuckled at his own joke as the wolf slowly lifted his head, blinking slowly until he got up the rest of the way. 

“Toothbrush.” He muttered, staggering away. Stiles felt a wave of contentment as he watched him try to walk up the stairs while wobbling from sleep. He took pity relatively fast and moved behind him, slipping under one arm as he grabbed the railing. He was just researching yet Derek ran several patrols through and then around the town and talked with his father about what could be going on. He was a great adviser to the sheriff when strange things started happening. 

He pulled back once he got Der into his room but the wolf held on, pulling him along to the bathroom door before letting go. Stiles leaned against it, weighing if he should head home or just crash on the couch downstairs. He was betting the chill of the night would wake him up, but he didn’t want to leave the warmth that was making him sleepy or stop watching Derek as he fumbled through the motions. His decision was made as Derek held out a toothbrush Stiles used once a month ago and he smiled, stepping into the bathroom. A little voice in the back of his head told him that this had to be a dream and he fell asleep while researching but he decided to go with it. It would hurt when he woke up but maybe he would do something about it one day. 

“You’re a good Alpha. My favorite Alpha.” Stiles muttered around his brush, leaning over to press his forehead against a shoulder as he brushed in tired jerking motions. He felt it move under his head as he laughed and he tilted his head to the side so he could peek out to watch with the mirror. Dereks eyes were crinkled but he kept brushing, waiting patiently for Stiles to move off him so he could finish. 

“Just rinse.” Derek slid behind him, running a hand over his hip as he moved his out of the way and Stiles shifted willingly. It wasn’t that it was a small bathroom, it was just nice to touch. He took his time before exiting into the bedroom. Derek was sitting on the bed, swaying slightly as he struggled to take off his boots.

“God, you’ve overdone it today.” Stiles muttered, walking forward and falling to his knees. Derek’s hands fell off his laces as he heaved a sigh, letting Stiles untie them and ease them off. 

“I haven’t been sleeping. Not at all for the last few days.” Derek lifted a leg and Stiles popped the first boot off. It was hot under his hands and he remembered when they were new. Now they looked years worn yet they weren’t even one. Derek took to wearing them after an alpha used a wolfsbane mixed with something acidic to stop them from running to get Erica. It took Derek months to not limp when he thought no one was looking. 

“I haven’t slept either. Couldn’t get past the chill.” Stiles popped the last boot off and set them to the side, feeling nothing but the need to help as the Alpha pulled his shirt over his head. 

“M’ tired.” Derek stood, his fingers fumbling to unbuckle his jeans and shove them to his midthigh before he fell back into the bed. 

“I know Der.” Stiles helped him slip the jeans off the rest of the way, moving him around until he was under the covers and tucked in. 

“You better not be leaving.” Derek sounded like he should be asleep but Stiles just sat on the edge of the bed, slipping his own shoes off. There was a hand on his hip again and he pulled off his shirt and shucked his own jeans before rolling into the bed, letting the hand guide him to where he wanted him to be. 

“Love you Der.” Stiles muttered low and he looked up, seeing Derek gazing at him with a confused smile. 

“I know. I love you too.” Derek watched him with a low rumbling chuckle. A second later they kissed just gently so, and he laid his head back down. 

“Maybe when this all rolls over we can have a break.” He tucked himself away against his Alpha and the wolf just snored.  
=============================================================================  
Derek woke up with the sun on his face. It took him several minutes to realize that it wasn’t a morning sun and he blinked open his eyes. The light didn’t hit his bed like this until several hours after he was usually awake and he squinted angrily at it before turning his head to the side. His wolf usually woke him up at dawn and he wanted the dream to last. He could still feel the man in is arms, and even the drool on his shoulder didn’t bother him. It was the best nights sleep he had gotten in months. 

“Huh?” Stiles rolled over and swatted a hand around as the sun stuck him right in the face. After several moments of whines he tugged at Dereks arms until he could burry his face in his chest. “You need to move your bed.”

“I take it into consideration.” Derek kept his eyes open, too scared to let them fall shut in case he opened them and the human would be gone once again. 

“Good. When you don’t, I’ll know if this was a dream.” Stiles petted his side and Derek frowned for a second before shrugging it off. It wasn’t like he wasn’t a strange human to begin with. 

“Just don’t blink.” Derek sighed out, beginning to be tempted to try and sleep some more. He groaned when the human jerked up and scrambled so he was hovering over him. Derek waited for him patiently to make up his mind, smiling into the kiss that was placed on his lips. 

“Oookayyyy. Maybe this time.” Stiles pulled back and looked at him as his hand dragged up the side of his neck to cup his jaw. He leaned down and kissed again, pulling back long enough to see Derek still waiting below him before ducking back in. 

“Not that I’m not enjoying myself but you seem to be working yourself up, and not in a good way.” Derek went to sit up but then he had a lap full of Stiles who was currently clutching his longer hair between his fingers. 

“Oh my God. This isn’t… Derek.” Stiles peeked up at him and he arched an eyebrow. 

“I am Derek.” He couldn’t help himself. It made his betas groan and complain whenever he made Dad jokes. Stiles gaped at him before reaching out with one hand and smacking his cheek gently. 

“No, Derek. I always have this dream where we are a thing. And it’s all I can do to not fall apart when I wake up and you’re not there, but this is… It’s never been this vivid.” Stiles shook his head so hard Derek felt the need to reach out and stop it before he hurt himself. 

“I don’t want to sleep because you vanish between blinks. I don’t want you to leave.” Derek rubbed his thumb over the small of Stiles back, trying to get him to calm down. He breathed a sigh of relief before the man spoke again. 

“Yeah, you said that last night.” Stiles muttered low before slowly turning to look at him. Derek stiffened as he realized that he wasn’t dreaming. Stiles wasn’t dreaming. They woke up in bed together, after getting ready to sleep like a couple. 

“Uh, I…” Derek looked at the window before making up his mind, tightening his grip and his mate and pulling him closer. “Would you be willing to stay? We already got through the hard part of confessing our love for each other and being comfortable enough to sleep with our guards down.”

“Hell yeah.” Stiles did the face he always knew he would if Derek just mustered up the balls to talk to him. The one that made him feel like he could face the future as long as he had him by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
